Alternate Ending to The Vanishing
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: What if The Vanishing had played out differently? What if Daniel's confrontation with Marcus didn't go so well for him? What if Leo finally got the match he always wanted? Read to find out! (First alternate ending story!) (One shot) (T just to be safe)


**I can't be alone when I say this, right? The Vanishing was the worst episode in Lab Rats/Mighty Med/Elite Force history. It was a disgrace. Why Disney why?! I could rant about that but I won't waste your time here. Just enjoy my alternative ending to The Vanishing! PS: Spin was in the room where their chips got destroyed in my alternate ending, but I thought I could just mention it here instead of writing all of that just because I'm adding in Spin. Also, the skill app works differently, but I don't want to rewrite the whole beginning just to explain that instead of having their bionics mastered instantly, the more they master their bionics, the stronger their bionics get.**

Marcus threw Daniel across the room again.

"Marcus! Stop! You don't have to do this! You can break free of your mission! Please Marcus! We can be a family again!" Douglas begged again for Marcus to turn to his side.

"Never! This isn't about my mission. It never was."

Douglas understood that Marcus could very well turn if he wanted to, but that he chose to torture him. It was revenge.

Marcus picked up Daniel again and, again, threw him across the room.

"Marcus stop being such an Adam!" Donald yelled.

"Oh. Okay." Marcus grinned before turning back to Daniel. Afterwards he shot torrents of green lightning into the boy.

"Stop!" Donald and Douglas yelled in unison.

"This is not what I meant!" Donald yelled.

"Do I look like I care?" Marcus turned his head, not stopping the electricity flooding from his metal fingertips.

"Marcus please! I beg of you! Daniel had nothing to do with it! It was all my fault! Don't torture the boy, take me out not him!" Douglas begged.

"You left me to die! Now I'm going to destroy your whole family while you sit and watch! I'll save you for last!" Marcus yelled, his voice sharp in his rage.

Douglas squirmed in his chair, as if that would cause him to escape so he could save his son.

Marcus stopped his lightning only to walk over to Daniel and throw him into the wall.

Daniel groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"Come on! You were the fourth! I thought you'd be better than this! Give me a challenge!" Marcus taunted.

Daniel ran forward, stumbling quite a lot. He regained his balance then rushed forward, trying to punch Marcus. But the Android dodged to the side and super sped behind him before punching him in the back.

"Wait. Marcus is a Bionic Android." Donald whispered.

"Yes Donnie. And you're a middle aged man. I'm glad you're keeping up!" Douglas whisper yelled.

"Daniel can replicate anyone's Bionic abilities. Shouldn't he be able to do the same for Marcus?"

"Oh yeah!" Douglas said. "I figured it out!"

Daniel was thrown onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Daniel." Douglas said. "Your just a Bionic human. You're no match for a _Bionic_ Android like _Marcus_!"

"Yeah. Oh course I'm not! He's too stroing!" Daniel exclaimed.

"What I'm trying to say is… you're _both Bionic_!" He said, gesturing to Marcus with his head.

"Yeah. We're both Bionic." Daniel said confused. Then he saw Donald and Douglas pointing to Marcus desperately. "Oohhhh!"

Daniel crawled across the floor.

"You're forgetting one thing. I'm more powerful than he'll _ever_ be!" Marcus said to his creator.

"I… don't know… Ahout that." Daniel said as he reached Marcus and grabbed his leg."

"What are ya doin'?" Marcus asked.

"Ending out family reunion." Daniel said as he tried to generate a laser sphere in his hand. It didn't work. He tired to zap Marcus with lightning. Again, it didn't work. He jumped in the air, trying to levitate. But to no avail. He punched Marcus in the chest. The Android didn't do as much as flinch. Marcus grabbed Daniel by the collar of his shirt.

"Replication doesn't work on androids." Marcus said.

Daniel was launched forward, right in front of his father and uncle, who were still tied up. Behind his back, Daniel started pulling at the strong material holding the together.

"Y'know Daniel, I was really hoping for more of a-" he stopped himself before launching a torrent of green lightning at Daniel. The boy released the rope so Douglas and Donald wouldn't get electrocuted. He screamed as lightning coursed through his body.

"Marcus stop it!"

"Dad… don't argue with him." He struggled to say with all the pain he was in. "It will only make him madder… ahhhhhhh!"

Douglas could barely keep his words in.

"-challenge." Marcus finally finished his sentence as he ended his electric blast. Daniel slowly got up and began untying the ropes again. He shook two of them loose and started focusing more on others.

"I just wish I could have real competition. It would make my inevitable victory so much more satisfying." Marcus said before releasing another torrent of lightning. This time, Daniel took the lightning, and jumped back into the rope. It electrocuted both Donald and Douglas, but unbeknownst to Marcus, it also made rips and tears in the silver rope.

When Marcus stopped, Daniel ripped the ropes apart, ignoring the shock he received from the electricity stored up in the ropes.

He grabbed some of the rope and threw it at Marcus, slightly electrocuting him. Donald and Douglas threw a few more as well before Marcus' eyes suddenly blasted into light, making the temperature rise in the room, but sending a chill down their spines. They each had a price of ropw in hand and they ran.

Meanwhile, Adam, Bree and Chase, now having just been saved by Leo from the strange room they were trapped in, led the students through the building.

"I'll go look for Marcus. He's my nemesis and I intend to destroy him." Leo said before running off.

"Okay guys, we're going to find Giselle. When we do, don't engage." Chase explained.

"I don't want to marry her!" Bob yelled.

"Not like that Bob. Don't attempt to attack her. Just defend one another, we'll take care of Giselle. Got it?" Chase said. Everyone nodded.

Then Giselle came out from behind the students.

"Well, if it isn't the not-so-super humans." Giselle said. Everyone turned around to look at her. Adam, Bree and Chase went through the group of students to come face-to-face with her.

"Anyone who wants to go, you may take the exit to your right." Adam said as if he were a flight attendant. Then whispered to Bree, "if Perry won't let me pass out peanuts on the 5-10 to Denver, then I'll be a flight attendant here."

Bree just nodded, knowing that it would save her a lot of time.

Then Adam, Bree and Chase took fighting stances.

"We can and will defeat you. You should just surrender now." Chase said.

"Yeah." Bree agreed. "Surrender or face the wrath of the world's first Bionic super humans."

Giselle laughed. "You could defeat me… if you were still Bionic."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, even more confused than normal.

"Yeah." Chase said. "We escaped your little trap. Thanks to Leo."

"Your chips were destroyed in the first flash." Giselle explained. "You're powerless! Now I can destroy you a whole lot quicker."

Adam, Bree and Chase shared worried glances before turning back to Giselle.

"Wait." Spin said before joining them. "So I am named Spin and I can't even spin?! Now you will pay!" He took up a fighting stance.

"And my name is Bob and I can't even levitate?! Oh it is on!" Bob yelled. Everyone looked at him confused. "What? I thought we were missing our abilities while yelling our names."

Everyone once again turned back to Giselle with a fighting stance.

"You wish you could destroy us." Chase said. "We may not be Bionic. But we are one thing you're not. We're a team. And together… we can do anything."

Giselle laughed before activating her electro whip and swung it at the team. They all jumped back before lunging forward to disarm Giselle. They circled around her but she used her whip to keep them all at bay. Bree managed to break her defense and kick her in the back. She stumbled forward, then Chase grabbed her whip. She took out another.

"How many of those things do you have?!" Chase exclaimed. Giselle whipped it behind her to hit Bree, but she avoided it. She tried to hit Spin but he also dodged it. She swung it wildly around her, almost hitting the team on multiple occasions. She wung it forward at Chase, but halfway there she swung it back quickly and grazed Bree's leg.

She cried out in pain as she fell to the floor, clutching her injured limb. Suddenly a battle cry could be heard all throughout the room. Bob ran at Giselle and tackled her to the ground. She dropped her electro-whip, which rolled a few feet away. Then Bob pinned her to the ground, even without super strength, only adrenaline. Bob roared as he got up from his feet. Everyone stared at him, eyes wide, jaws dropped. He had pretty much single handedly taken down Giselle.

Then Donald, Douglas and Daniel ran into the room.

"What did we miss?" Donald exclaimed.

"Bob just owned Giselle! Nice job buddy!" Adam said, patting Bob on the back. Bob roared again. "Okay..?"

"Come on guys! We need to find Marcus!" Chase said.

Daniel was about to speak when a voice sounded behind them. "No need."

"Marcus." Chase said. Douglas, Daniel and Donald backed away while Adam, Bree, Chase, Bob and Spin went closer.

Giselle got up behind them, grabbed her whip and activated it.

Everyone kept looking back and forth between the two villains for a few seconds before stopping.

"Today is the day I have my revenge." Marcus said. "Right mom?"

"Stop calling me that!" Giselle shouted.

Marcus put his head down for a second before raising it again.

"Say goodbye to your precious family." Marcus said before launching giant torrents of green lightning at the group. They all ran from it but Giselle kept them back with her whip. Marcus stopped blasting lightning before running into the center of the group, hitting Bob into a wall. Spin tried to spin but remembered he has no bionics. So instead he just ran toward Marcus but was lifted into the air by the android's molecular kinesis before being launched into the ceiling. Adam, Bree, and Daniel got around Marcus and began to fight him, but the Android was keeping them at bay. Donald, Douglas and Chase did the same to Giselle, but her whip kept them away from her.

Chase tapped on Doulas' shoulder and gestured toward Adam.

"Adam, now!" Chase yelled. Douglas was next to Adam, his hands right in front of him. Adam did the same. Chase ran at them, and jumped into the air into their palms. They immediately threw him into the air behind him. He landed on top of Marcus, bringing the Android to the ground. Marcus launched himself into the air, making Chase fall onto his back. Marcus hit the ground. Adam, Bree, Chase and Daniel surrounded him.

"Remember this little trick?" Marcus said before leaning over and making a ball of electricity by his chest. He shot a pillar of electricity into the air.

Daniel's eyes widened. Adam and Bree were about to get out of the way.

"No more!" Chase yelled, activating the electro-whip he has picked up. He whipped it toward Marcus. Then the pillar split off. Four beams of electricity shot off of it, one hit each of the siblings. Chase, on the ground, threw the activated whip at Marcus' head. The aim was perfect, but Marcus deactivated it and threw it into the wall with the flick of his wrist. Then Adam got up. Then Daniel. Then Bree. Then Chase.

Meanwhile Douglas and Donald were trying to break Giselle's defense. But with only two of them, it was easy for her to make sure none of them got to her. Douglas got behind her and ran at her but she turned around and whipped at him. He jumped back but then Giselle heard footsteps behind her. She swung herself around and whipped at Bob, who ducked under the attack. She kicked him in the head, making him stumble back. Spin ran at her, trying to punch her but she whipped at him and he jumped back. Everyone got on a side of Giselle, forming a rhombus. They all ran forward. Giselle spun around and around without stopping, her whip practically a spinning blur.

Marcus was busy with the Davenport siblings. Instead of Giselle's defensive tactics, Marcus went on the offense, attacking them and not letting them recover. It was a losing battle against Marcus, since he had bionics. Spin ran up behind him and punched him in the back. Marcus didn't even flinch but then kicked his leg behind him, sending Spin flying into a wall.

Bob, Spin, Donald and Douglas were now all on one side of Giselle, rushing at her, each trying to break her defense. The new strategy forced her back into the siblings' battle with Marcus. Everyone was attacking anyone not on their side, the two battles becoming one.

Then Marcus super sped to the door, inputting a code at such a speed that his whole hand was a blur. He went through the door but turned around as Giselle spoke up.

"Marcus! Come back here!"

After a few moments, Marcus replied. "No. Making me so powerful was your own undoing. I've broken free of the chains you've bound me by. Now, nobody's my master."

Marcus pressed a button on the other side of the wall and the door slid shut in front of him.

Everyone surrounded Giselle in fighting stances. Giselle held her whip up, ready to attack.

"Bring it on." She dared.

Meanwhile Marcus went through he halls. He turned a corner and saw a familiar face: Leo.

"There you are, Marcus. I've been looking for ya." Leo said.

Marcus took on a fighting pose. "I never liked you."

Then they charged.

Everyone continued fighting Giselle. Many successful hits were landed on the criminal. But her whip kept them away often as well. Daniel seemed to remember something, then shot fire from his eyes into the ship's handle. The whip heated up and Giselle dropped it. As if she had an infinite amount of whips, she took another one off her belt. Daniel fired again, but this time Giselle was ready. She whipped the beam of fire, sending back into Daniel's eyes.

Daniel yelped as he fell back to the ground, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Don't mess with my son!" Douglas yelled as he charged at his ex. She whipped at him but he kept dodging. He was, however, grazed in multiple places by the whip. As soon as he was close enough, he launched his leg into the air, kicking Giselle's hand and locking the whip away. Douglas, still in fluid one fluid motion, kicked Giselle in the ribs, knocking her to the floor as Donald caught the whip and deactivated it. Adam put his foot on Giselle's ribs so she wouldn't get up. Chase and Donald shared glances before walking up to Giselle, each hit her head with the handle of the whips they had gotten, knocking her out.

Meanwhile, Leo and Marcus were still in a heated battle. Marcus fired his laser vision but Leo absorbed it in his hand. He then fired the green laser back at Marcus. Marcus dodged it and then looked at Leo and raised his eyebrow. He sped right up to Leo, grabbed his neck, and threw him to the ground. Leo scrambled to his feet.

"Give it up, Leo. I'm too powerful!"

Leo chuckled to himself before throwing a laser sphere at Marcus. The Android dodged and threw his own laser sphere. They threw laser spheres at each other continuously before Marcus geoleaped beside Leo and punched him to the ground. Marcus grabbed Leo by the neck with his right hand and pushed him against the wall. Spinning razors came out in between the fingers of his left hand, which was clenched in a fist.

"Just like last time, Leo. Except now, your brother isn't here to save you." Marcus grinned. He moved his arm so his hand put Leo's Bionic arm to the wall and his elbow kept Leo's neck to the wall.

"Marcus, you were right. You're too powerful." Leo said. "But you forgot one fatal thing."

Leo then kicked Marcus in the chest with his Bionic leg, sending him flying across the room and into the wall. Then Marcus fell to the floor.

Leo walked up to him.

"You may be powerful Marcus…" Leo began. He grabbed Marcus by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Then he put his Bionic leg to the android's chest. His Bionic arm was on the android's side.

"But clever beats strong any day." He pushed his foot through Marcus's chest and then used his arm to rip the Android in half. He then let his nemisis' broken body fall to the floor. His fake skin faded, leaving just the Android skeleton that had laid underneath. Sparks erupted from the torn robot. Just for good measure, Leo stomped on Marcus's head, crushing it, leaving it flat on the floor like a pancake.

Leo turned around to see his family had just walked in the room. Everyone's jaws were dropped.

"Wow." Daniel and Adam said in unison.

"Okay guys." Leo said. "I know I was awesome, but please, let's move on." It was obvious that he didn't want to change the subject, but just thought it was polite to say to do so.

Donald, dragging Giselle by her arm, spoke up. "Wow Leo. That was amazing. How you took down Marcus like that. I'm proud of you Leo."

"Yeah. We all are. You were great." Bree smiled.

Chase and Adam nodded. Daniel's jaw was still dropped.

"I could've done that too!" Spin complained.

"Okay, Spin. But we can all do ballet too, so you're not that special either." Leo mocked.

"You wanna go?" Spin challenged.

"Oh yeah, we'll go right now!" Leo shouted.

"Are you sure? I don't think you wanna embarrass yourself!"

"I'm not going to! Because I'm gonna win, Mighty Mouse!"

"I will throttle you!"

"Who's Bionic here?"

"Only your arm!"

"And my leg! You little s-"

"Okay! Break it up!" Bree yelled. Douglas separated the two, who were so close at this point they could feel each other's breathing on their faces.

Once they settled down, even though they still gave each other icy glares, Donald spoke. "Well, now that Giselle has destroyed your chips, as Chase explained to me, we'll have to go repair them."

"Okay." Leo said. "Time to go back to the academy!"

"Actually," Donald said, attracting all of their attention, "we don't have all the supplies we need to make Bionic chips back at the academy. We're going back to the lab… in Mission Creek."

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all smiled.

"Yes!" Bree exclaimed. "We're going home!"

-Time Skip-

Donald, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Daniel stood in the lab. Douglas sat by the wall.

"Here it is, Daniel. This is where it all started." Chase said.

"Well, technically, it all started in a different lab, but your dad blew that one up." Bree said with a laugh.

"I was going through a phase!" Douglas objected.

"Wow." Daniel said in awe. "You guys got to live down here? This place is awesome."

"Yeah, well we were also force fed food pellets in a glass box, so it wasn't necessarily a fun factory." Bree said.

"What was I supposed to do?" Donald interjected. "Give you _actual food_?"

" _Yes_!" Adam, Bree, and Chase all yelled.

"Oh." Donald shrugged. "Anyway, using the chip fabricator I made when _someone_ destroyed their chip, I have made you three your new chips."

"And…" Douglas added, "we have upgraded the fabricator, so now, your bionics are second generation. Now you can get _all_ get the upgrade!"

The three rejoiced.

"That means we're no longer obsolete!" Brew cheered.

Then the elevator doors opened. Out walked Bob and Spin.

"I thought you two were at the academy!" Donald yelled.

"We were." Bob said. "Then we got bored and came here."

"So this where you guys used to-" Spin started before Adam charged through him.

"Bob!" He yelled happily and lifted his friend into the air. He then set him down.

"I came down to say that there is a victory dinner upstairs. The security guard and your wife made it." Bob said.

"Perry?!" Donald exclaimed. "I thought she was watching the academy!"

"She left. Something about 'not being interesting now that we aren't Bionic'. Whatever that means." Bob said.

"Why is Spin down here then?" Chase asked.

"He said something about… t-h-r-o-x-d-k-z-w-5-n-v-"

"Throttle, Bob! It's throttle!"

"Oh yeah. He wanted to throttle Leo or something."

Everyone pointed to the elevator and Spin sadly walked to it and went upstairs.

"Guys, there's food upstairs!" Adam yelled. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and went for the elevator. Once they were all in the elevator, there was almost no room left.

"Can somebody press the button?" Adam asked.

"Can somebody press the button?" Bree and Chase echoed, remembering the past incident. Then they laughed. Daniel, who was closest to the buttons, pressed one and the elevator doors closed.

-Time Skip-

After the dinner, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Tasha, and Donald were in the lab.

"Guys." Donald said, getting the children's attention.

"We have a special announcement to make." Tasha said. "I'm pregnant."

Leo's face lit up. He went over to his mother and hugged her.

"Yes!" Adam said. "We're gonna have a Bionic baby!"

"No, no, no. I'm not gonna turn my baby girl into a Bionic freak." She said. "No offense."

"None taken." The original three bionics said in unison.

"Wait." Bree said. "Did you say baby girl? Yes! I'm finally gonna have a sister!"

"And who better than a sister to change half the diapers?" Tasha rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda over this whole sister thing." Bree said.

"You know what?" Leo said. "My sister won't need bionics because she'll have _me_ to protect her."

"Oh please." Donald said. "We all know that baby will be protecting _you_."

"Who's the Bionic one here?" Leo said.

"Just your arm." Donald said.

"And my leg! Why does everyone forget the leg?!"

Tasha went upstairs.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo turned to go out the tunnel.

"Where are you guys going?" Donald asked.

"Just going back to the academy." Bree said.

"Yeah, about that…" Donald began, grabbing their attention. "Only two of you are going back to the academy."

"What do you mean, Big D?" Leo said. "You… you can't split us up. We're a team."

"I'm sorry guys but two of you are going back to the academy to be mentors. The other two are working on a new project. A new team." Donald said.

"What new project? What new team?" Chase demanded.

"I can't tell you all the details. But, you do have to make a choice."

They all thought for a few moments.

"I'll go back to the academy." Adam said.

After a few seconds, Leo spoke up. "So will I."

"Okay, then it's decided." Donald said. Adam and Leo walked to the elevator.

"Wait." Adam said. He and Leo turned around and hugged their siblings, their friends, for the last time for a time span of which none of them knew the length of. Then Adam and Leo turned and went back to the elevator again. Just before the doors closed, Leo said one thing.

"Bye guys. But remember, no matter where we are, we're a team."

All four nodded as the doors began to close.

Chase and Bree looked at Donald. Then Donald spoke.

"Are you ready for your new adventure?"

 **There is my first alternate ending story! I hope you liked it! Now, some deleted scenes. Enjoy reading these.**

(After Donald says "Give you actual food?!")

Adam was about to speak up when Marcus appeared in the room. Everyone jumped back.

"Regeneration. It's one of my new upgrades. It's what makes me superior to humans." Marcus said. He held his hand outward and choked Douglas with his mind. Leo ran up behind him and punched at his head. Marcus dodged and charged up his electrokinesis.

 **I never finished that scene. The reason it wasn't added is because I thought Marcus's death in this story was already good and that I couldn't top it, so I left him dead. Here's another deleted scene.**

(After the story)

Leo came into the lab through the elevator. The lab was empty. Leo searched and found the box. It had Marcus' parts in them. He tossed them on the floor. He kicked them around.

"How do you like me now, Marcus?" Leo said before getting into the elevator and going upstairs.

The metal started moving and joined together, forming an Android. In jumped to it's feet before it's fake skin appeared over the metal skeleton.

"Still not a fan." He said before he walked out through the tunnel.

 **I didn't add that because of continuity errors with Elite Force. Because Marcus hasn't appeared and if he does it will be said that he was rebuilt or something. I wanted this to have continuity up to where elite force is (The List). Here is the final deleted scene.**

 **(** After the story)

Meanwhile, in Giselle's lab, Marcus's parts lay on the floor. They started to move. They joined together, creating an evil Android once again. His eyes flashed bright green. Marcus has returned.

 **I wonder why they're all about Marcus… anywho… I hope you enjoyed it! Please follow, favorite, review, share and all that good stuff!**


End file.
